


Genie From Down Under - A 'What If?' Lost Episode

by Branwen_Merla



Category: Genie from Down Under
Genre: Australia, Black Opal, Djinni & Genies, England (Country), Other, Wishes, proper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branwen_Merla/pseuds/Branwen_Merla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Very first ever fanfic by me.</p>
<p>I'm a 90's kid, so I grew up with those awesome (yet sometimes bad/lame) tv shows. I had a crush on the genie Bruce when I was younger. Wrote this several years ago... before I started studying law. My artistic juices were better then, hahaha.</p>
<p>To really get the impact and language, it would help if you knew this terrible television show.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Genie From Down Under - A 'What If?' Lost Episode

**Author's Note:**

> Very first ever fanfic by me.
> 
> I'm a 90's kid, so I grew up with those awesome (yet sometimes bad/lame) tv shows. I had a crush on the genie Bruce when I was younger. Wrote this several years ago... before I started studying law. My artistic juices were better then, hahaha.
> 
> To really get the impact and language, it would help if you knew this terrible television show.

' _What's that_?' Marcia wondered as she walked up to the bushes outside Townes Hall. Something was glinting in the sunlight. She looked around to see whether anyone was watching her, then plucked the thing off one of the branches and examined it. It was covered in soil and leaves.   
"Marcia! What are you doing out here?" Marcia jumped. Penelope’s shrill voice cut through her thoughts.

"Oh! Penelope! I didn't see you there!"

"Well? What were you doing?" Questioned Penelope.

"Oh, I was just admiring your wondrous garden!" Marcia replied as casually as she could, while slipping her new found treasure into her pocket. "Penelope, I really must use your bathroom. May I?"

"Oh Marcia, of course you may!"

"Thank you Penelope! I’ll be out soon!" Marcia hurried up the stairs to the bathroom. She was anxious to clean what she had just recently found outside and discover what it really is. She went into the bathroom and shut the door. She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out her dirty treasure. "My! How dirty!" Marcia exclaimed in disgust as she carried it to the sink using only her forefinger and thumb. After washing the object, she lifted it close to her face to inspect it. "Oh my! It's a ring!" Cried Marcia. "How glamorous!" It was, indeed, a ring. A silver ring with a glinting gold pattern and a marvelous red ruby resting snugly in the eyelet. Marcia leaned over to the hand towel and dried the ring until it shimmered brightly.

"G'day. You rubbed and polished the ruby ring, now all your wishes I will bring."  
 Marcia spun around and screamed at the odd looking woman sitting on the closed toilet seat.

"How'd you get in here?!" Marcia yelled.

"Well, I..." The mysterious lady started, but Marcia screamed again. She ran out of the bathroom, past Penelope and out the front door.

"Penelope! Your bathroom is haunted!" Was all Marcia yelled as a goodbye and disappeared out the front gate.

"Haunted? I think not!" Said Penelope out loud. Baz appeared beside her.

"What's haunted Pen'?" He asked. Penelope looked at him.

"Marcia thinks our bathroom is haunted!"

"Really?! You gonna check it out Pen'? Can I come? I've never seen a ghost before!"

"Sure thing Baz, but don't get your hopes up. I think Marcia may have gone a little bit insane." Penelope giggled.   
They both went upstairs, took a deep breath and creaked open the door. Penelope peered into the bathroom and scanned the room. She straightened up and pushed the door all the way open. "There's nothing here!"

"Are you honestly that surprised?" Bruce said appearing next to her. "Marcia has probably lost her mind. Pity it wasn't you." Penelope pulled a face at him.

"I guess I better go see if she's okay. I might even get to see her when she’s not looking her best!"

Bruce rolled his eyes.

"I wish I was at her front gate right now!" Penelope smiled a triumphant smile as she disappeared into thin air.  
  
Meanwhile, Marcia had ran all the way home. "Marcia!" Her mother exclaimed with worry as she ran to her daughter. "Darling! You look ill! You should go up to your room and rest." Marcia quickly looked around for that mystery woman. She was nowhere in sight.

"Oh mommy, that's a marvelous idea!" She started climbing up the stairs to her room.

"I’ll bring you a cup of tea." Her mother called up after her.

As she got to her room, she opened her door and glanced inside. No one. With a sigh of relief Marcia went inside and shut the door. She turned around and let out a little shriek. There, on her bed was that woman. She was eerily beautiful and captivating, yet she wore very odd clothing. She had raven black hair - swept to one side, a black feathered hairclip held it in place. Her eyes were a mixture of forest green and royal purple, the colours clashing wonderfully. The woman’s outfit consisted of several ear piercings, a silver raven feather pendant with a small ruby nestled on the tip - much like a drop of blood, a long black hooded cloak adorned with sleek raven feathers, and barefoot.  
Marcia concluded that this woman likes the colour black. Her eyes grew wide. The woman had a finger in her ear. "You aren’t going to scream again, are you? It’s awfully rude. And loud."

"Wh-what do you want? Why do you keep following me? Why won’t you leave me alone?!"

The woman held up a finger, as if she were counting. "I want my ring, my family and my freedom," she held up another finger. "Where ever the ring goes, I go." She held up a third finger, "You're my master. Although... if you wish me free I will leave you alone." She looked at Marcia and waited. That line never worked.

"Master? What do you mean, I'm your master?" Marcia eyed the woman curiously.

"I'm the genie of the ring. I did try to tell you earlier, but you screamed in my face. As I said: You rubbed the ring, all your wishes I will bring! Blah, blah, blah… Or something along those lines."

"Great. I have a lunatic in my room." Marcia mumbled. "Don't genies live in lamps?"

"Well, generally speaking. It's sort of a long story." The woman said.

There was a knock on the door.

"Darling, I have your tea. Are you feeling any better?" Marcia’s mother asked as she opened the door. She stood there shocked, looking at the strange woman sitting on her daughters bed.  
The genie smiled a sarcastic smile and twiddled her fingers in a wave.  
 "Marcia, you really have some strange friends." Her mother said, staring at the strangers clothes and general attire.

"Friend? Oh. You mean her? She’s… uh… going to a costume party. Mommy, this is....." The genie looked at Marcia expectantly, wondering what she will get named this time. Marcia looked around her room desperately. Her eyes fell upon her tv set and the cartoon it was currently playing. A witchdoctor turned a man into a frog.  
"Frog!" Cried Marcia and spun back to her mother. In the background, the genie face palmed.

"Frog?! Marcia, really! Where are your manners? It’s unlike you to forget someone’s name. Maybe you are more ill then I thought!" Exclaimed her mother. She rushed over and put a hand on her daughters forehead. Marcia quickly glanced back at the tv just as the witch doctor was boasting about the hex he had placed on the frog.

Marcia looked up at her mother in a calm manner, like she had never made a mistake. "Jinx, her name is Jinx."

"Jinx?" Her mother asked. "That’s an unusual name. Is it German or Polish?" She looked at the stranger and the stranger just smiled back. "Okay Marcia, sweetie. I’ll leave you and your... *ahem* friend alone to talk... girly? things." She smiled at her daughter uncertainly, shut the door and walked back down stairs.

Marcia turned to Jinx. "I don't think I believe in genies." She said in a pompous way.

"That’s fair." Replied Jinx. "I didn't really believe in snot nosed, pommy, spoilt brats. Yet here you are, lucky me."

"But genies are fictional," Marcia said with a thoughtful expression on her face and totally ignoring the insult. Then there was a pause.

_'Here it comes...'_ thought Jinx and sure enough...

"But if there WERE such a thing as genies, I'd wish I had a nice botanical garden in a glass greenhouse, where it is always sunny and has a fountain with a river. The perfect relaxing spot." Marcia looked at Jinx right in the eye and smiled a triumphant smile.

_'Even her smile is pompous.'_ Thought Jinx and smirked. "I didn't think you believed in genies." Jinx shrugged. Her eyes flashed gold as she rolled her wrist. With a click of her fingers, her eyes went back to their glamorous green selves.

"Well?" Marcia asked impatiently.

"Well, what?"

"I saw your eyes change and you clicked your fingers. Is that it? Is that what happens?" Marcia opened her curtains and peered out. "I don’t see anything! You're a phony aren't you?!"

Jinx sighed. "You think I'm just going to plonk it out the front, where everyone can see it? Wouldn’t that be a little suspicious? No greenhouse then WAM! One right in the middle of the courtyard."

"I suppose you're right." Marcia said. "So, where is it?"

"Out back, of course."  
Marcia hurried outside. Jinx was already standing there. "How'd you do that? You were just in my room!"

"Genie." Was the only thing Jinx said in reply and shrugged.  
Marcia looked behind Jinx and gasped. Yup, there it was. The greenhouse. She flashed Jinx a smile and went inside. She realised right away that it was a lot bigger inside then it was out. It had ferns, flowers, trees and other luscious plants. It was filled with exotic birds and butterflies, to one side stood a path alongside a stream which lead them to a clearing with a waterfall, a river and deckchairs to relax on. Perfect relaxation spot! Just what she wished for.  
  
Penelope appeared at the front gate with Baz. They wandered up to the front door and knocked. Marcia’s mother answered.

"Oh Penelope! You must be after Marcia. She's out in the greenhouse with her friend."

"Oh, Sophie is here?" Asked Penelope.

"No... I haven't seen Sophie for a very long time. This is a friend that I didn't know she had. Such an interesting name, I think it’s Polish. Goodbye Penelope." With that, she shut the door.

"That was a little strange, wasn't it Baz? Marcia has never had a greenhouse. It's like it just appeared." Penelope said to her genie, as they turned the corner of the mansion. The greenhouse stood in front of them in all its glory. It looked as if the sun itself was shining out of the many glass windows.

"Gee Pen', it looks as if the sun is shining out of it!" Baz exclaimed. "I wonder what it looks like inside!"

"Yes Baz!" Penelope said with an excited smile, "Let's find out!"  
Penelope and Baz stepped inside. "Wow Pen! It's really big in here!" Cried Baz hyperactively, then started running up the small path.

"Yes, it is! Sort of like the Tardis in that tv show, Doctor Who!" She chuckled at her own joke. "Baz! Wait for me!"

Penelope and Baz rounded the corner and stumbled into the clearing where Marcia and Jinx were sprawled out in their bathers, on deck chairs. Penelope and Baz stared at their surroundings in disbelief.  
"Oh, Penelope! How nice of you to join us." Marcia said, looking at them both. "While you're here, I'd like you to meet my new best friend, Jinx. Jinx, Penelope."

Jinx looked up at Penelope. _'Oh joy. Another brat_.' Jinx thought with disgust. _'Wait, what's that around her neck?'_ Jinx peered over the top of her small, round, black sunglasses. ' _Is it? Yes! It is! A black opal! But is it THE opal? It has to be! Finally, no more insufferable foolish prats to be her master again! Now... just have to get rid of this one, and get closer to that opal. Maybe an unfortunate accident could happen, allowing me to...'_

"Jinx! Please escort Penelope and her friend out." Marcia’s voice cut through her thoughts like a hot knife through butter.

"Friend?" Jinx asked, as her eyes fell upon Baz. ' _One thing is for certain, it is THE opal_.' She thought, as she eyed him up and down. A grin spread over her face as she turned to Marcia. This may be easier then she thought. "Yes of course!" She replied, then turned to face Penelope, keeping the grin on her face. "Master."

Penelope’s eyes grew wide as she opened her mouth to speak, but wasn’t fast enough. They were standing in the middle of the courtyard.  
"But, I..." Penelope let out a frustrated cry. "NO! Marcia cannot have a..." Her eyes fell upon Baz, she forgot he was still with her.

"Have a what, Pen'?" He asked, tilting his head.

"A greenhouse. Yes, Baz, she cannot have a greenhouse."

"Why not?"

"Baz, why don’t you go see what your father is doing, hm? Keep him away from Mommy. Maybe you can play Twister!"

"I like Twister!"

"I know you do," replied Penelope with a condescending smile.  
As soon as Baz disappeared, she started to think out loud. "Marcia can't have a genie! I won't allow it!"

"That might be a tad difficult." Said a voice behind her. Penelope spun around.

"Oh, hello Jinx. I was just talking about...a magazine." Jinx gave Penelope a skeptical look.

"Okay, fine. I know what you are."

"I was counting on it. I don't want Marcia to be my master. I'd rather have someone beautiful and clever, like you. Someone who has experience with genies, so that I know I'm in good hands." Jinx said innocently, but with a sly grin on her face. Penelope being Penelope didn't notice the grin on Jinxs face, she was too busy soaking up the compliments. She did, however, take notice to Jinx talking about the other genies and she covered her opal.

"How do you know about Bruce and Baz?"

"Bruce and Baz? Is that what you called them?" Jinx stifled a laugh. A little chuckle escaped. Penelope pouted and changed the subject.

"What did you mean when you said it will be difficult?"

"Well, I live in a ring. Marcia never takes it off and like all genies, I can't touch my own lamp. In this case, however, it's a ring."

"I see. That will be quite difficult." Penelope started to think of a plan.

"What if Marcia accidently slipped and fell into the river?" Jinx spoke slowly, a devious grin spreading quickly over her face. "The ring could slide off her finger, or get jammed between some rocks."

"But what if she doesn't slip?"

"She will." Jinx laughed maniacally. "Oh, she will."   
*

  
Back at Townes Hall, Baz appeared next to Bruce holding 'Twister' in his arms.  
"Hey Dad! Wanna play Twister?"

"Maybe later son." Bruce looked around. "Where's Penelope, mate?"

"She told me to go play Twister with you. Oh, and that Marcia can't have a greenhouse."

Bruce looked quizzically at his son, then shook his head. "This can't be good. She's up to something."  
*

  
"I have the ring!" Penelope cried happily jumping on the spot, dripping with red tinged water. Jinx was smirking beside her. "I wish Marcia knew nothing about this ring or about genies. AND I wish we were dry and in my room, back home." Jinx’s smirk grew into a wide grin.  
"I can do that." With a golden flash of her eyes and a click of her fingers, they were standing in Penelope’s bedroom. Penelope rubbed her opal.

"What are you playing at Pen'?" Bruce said, slightly annoyed as he and his son appeared. He was about to give her a lecture but saw Jinx and fell silent. He stood there in shock, staring at her. Baz shook his father.

"Dad?"

Bruce didn’t move. He just stood there, like a statue, staring. Penelope looked at Bruce then at Jinx.  
Jinx pouted. "Aren't you glad to see me? It's been a few thousand years, hasn't it?" She smiled, "Bruce now, right?"

"You two know each other?" Penelope asked, obviously a tad surprised.

Jinx glanced down at Baz and took a step towards him. "Naw, and how’s little Baz? All this time without a mother..." She shook her head sadly.

"Don't." Said Bruce sharply.

Baz looked at his dad. Penelope looked at Baz, then at Jinx, then at Baz again. She had never noticed how similar they looked, well, until now. ' _That explains a few things_.' She thought.  
"So, you're Baz’s mother?" Penelope said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Wow, nothing gets past you, does it?" Jinx replied sarcastically.

Baz’s face lit up. "I have a mum?! Wow! I've never had a mum before!" He ran towards her but Bruce pulled him back. "But daaaaad..."

Penelope kept looking at Jinx. "But your look... you don't really look like someone Bruce would be interested in, no offence."

"What? This?" Jinx laughed." My previous master is to blame."

"Oh, I could.." Penelope started to say but Baz cut in, no longer able to contain his excitement.

"So mum! How'd you become a genie?"

"Well..." Jinx looked up from Baz, at Bruce. "After father banished you to that opal vein, in a mine, in the middle of a desert, I announced that I would go searching for you. He, of course, forbade me. I called him a royal pain in the..." Jinx looked down at Baz. So innocent. "...Neck, and said that he couldn't stop me. He most definitely could stop me. He yelled something then next thing I knew I was in his ruby ring, being flung out the window into the cold and dangerous streets below. He thought that a few days in the streets with assassins and thieves would teach me a lesson." Jinx laughed. "A genie contained in a ruby ring, in the streets with thieves? He obviously didn't think it through. Probably blinded by rage. Stupid old codger."

"Yes, well, that wasn't very clever, was it?" Penelope laughed nervously while looking around the room.

"Son, we are leaving." Bruce said finally, looking at Baz.

"But Dad..."

"Now!" and with that, they both disappeared.  
*

  
"He has mixed feelings and he's a bit confused because he is in love with mommy." Penelope finished, after telling Jinx everything that has happened.

"I see." Jinx grinned to herself. She didn't get passed around amongst the lowest of the low, without picking up a few tricks. She had an idea. "Say, Penelope... wouldn't you want Diana to be happy and still be all yours? I mean, once she gets married to Bruce, it'll be like you don’t exist!"

"I know what you mean. When Bruce is around her, she ignores me." Penelope said sadly.

"And, wouldn’t you want THREE genies? Just think all the things you could do with three genies!"

"Well of course!"

_'This is too easy.'_ Jinx thought with a small grin, which she turned into a sweet, understanding smile. Directed at Penelope, of course.  
"Genies can't change their own emotions with a wish, it’s against our 'code'... but another genie can. I know you want happy genies. Because happy genies mean happier wishes. Bigger and better than ever! Just think about it!" A sly grin spread over Jinx’s face. Noticing Jinx’s grin (for once), Penelope narrowed her eyes.

"You're trying to trick me, aren't you?"

An innocent look swept over Jinx’s face. "Why would I do that? If you don't want to do it out of the goodness of your heart, then I understand. But if you do, there’s more than enough in it for you... if you make the wish"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, apart from all the happy genies, I can solemnly swear the guarantee that I will make sure that no matter who takes your opal or the ring, they will always come back to you. One way or another, any means necessary."

"Well, that sounds positively terrific!" Penelope cried, clapping her hands together.

"Yes, it does, doesn't it?" Jinx grinned maliciously as Penelope turned her back. "Yes, it does."  
  



End file.
